If Hogwarts Had A Band
by snowtime-baby17
Summary: What would happen if Hogwarts had a band? And cheerleading? This should be a DracoHermione in later chapters! Rated R for later chapters and language. R&R!


Disclaimer-Everything you recognize is JK Rowling's…I only own the plot!

**If ****Hogwarts****School**** Had A Band**

**Chapter One**

It was a fine sunny day at the Burrow. Ron had Harry and Hermione over, and Ginny had her friend Henrietta over. They were sitting down to breakfast when an official looking owl appeared at the window. "Here you go, kids," Mrs. Weasley passed out their Hogwarts letters as the owl flew away. "Your letters have arrived."

"Mum it says that this year there's going to be a band," Ginny informed her mother.

"Hmm," Mrs. Weasley said. "Well if you'd like to, go right ahead."

"And they have cheerleading teams for at Quiddich games!" Henrietta exclaimed. Henrietta had been in cheerleading since she was five years old.

"They have a few Muggle sports, too," Hermione said. "This year will be great!"

"What sports do they have?" Ron asked, too busy eating to read his letter.

"Football, volleyball, and hockey," Harry said. "Excellent."

"Do you play?" Ron asked.

"Hockey," Harry replied. "And seeing as I'm not on the Quiddich team anymore, I can be in it."

"That's great, Harry," Hermione replied. "That means that Ginny's not on the team so she can be in volleyball with me!"

"Excellent!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Hermione you have _got_ to be in cheerleading!" Henrietta added. "You'd be great! You have the right build for it!"

"Well, all right," Hermione said half-heartedly. "I'll give it a try. If I don't like it I'm quitting, though."

"It says here you have to have a tryout routine…about 45 seconds to a minute…" Henrietta read. "After breakfast do you two want to come outside? We can work on a routine!"

"Sure," Hermione and Ginny agreed.

"While we play Quiddich," Ron said.

Harry nodded in agreement at his side. Yes, this year was by far going to be one of the best he'd ever known.

*~..~*~..~*~..~*~..~*~

After the table had been cleared of all food, Harry and Ron headed outside to practice while the girls went upstairs to change out of their jeans. Harry and Ron had been flying around for about five minutes when the girls came out. Both guys practically fell off of their brooms at the sight that greeted them. Hermione was wearing what looked like a green sports bra, black velvet pants, and tennis shoes. Ginny was what made Harry stop dead in his tracks. She was wearing a pink leotard and black capris, and had black tennis shoes. It was the way the clothes fit that made him gawk at her. Henrietta was wearing what looked like an old cheer uniform. The top was a tank top and it had the word 'Flyers' across it. She had some purple pants on that matched the purple and white top. Her black tennis shoes were hidden underneath the pants. The guys continued flying once the girls waved at them. "Ron was staring at you, 'Mione," Henrietta informed.

"He was staring at you, too," Ginny told Henrietta.

"Yeah, but Ginny's finally getting attention from her old fling," Hermione grinned.

Ginny hit Hermione on the shoulder. "Let's get going!" Henrietta said.

She taught the girls several moves then asked, "What cheer do you wanna do?"

"Well, what do we have to work with?" Hermione asked.

Henrietta sat down and was closely followed by Ginny and Hermione. "Well, there's 'R-O-W-D-I-E! That's the way we spell Rowdie Rowdie! Let's get Rowdie!'"

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ginny. Ginny turned back to Henrietta and said, "No, that's definitely not Hermione."

"Well, there's 'Action! Action! We want action! A-C-T! I-O-N! Action, boys, action!'"

"No, I can't see Hermione doing that one either," Ginny said.

"Well, then there's 'Don't stop, get it get it! We've got to win it win it! It's time to work it out so let me see ya roll with it!'" Henrietta then added, "That's all I know unless we make one up."

"I like it," Hermione said. She quickly turned to Ginny, "And don't you dare say you can't see me doing it because I can and will do this one!"

Ginny and Henrietta laughed as Ginny said, "I was just going to say that I _could_ see you doing that one."

Hermione soon joined in on the laughter. Once that was over, Henrietta was quick to teach the routine. That night at dinner, Ginny said to the family, "Henrietta, Hermione, and I are learning a cheer to try out for the cheer team at school and we want you guys to come watch us and tell us what you think."

"We do?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Yes, we do," Henrietta said firmly.

Hermione sighed as the family agreed. She headed upstairs with the other two. They all did their best to match (they were going to buy matching outfits when they went to Diagon Alley the next day) and went out onto the grass in the backyard. The sun was starting to set and everyone was watching them closely. Hermione was wringing her hands nervously. The three gathered together and talked quietly. "Okay, Hermione don't worry, you'll do fine," Ginny said.

"You have to be smiling the whole time, and Hermione, don't worry about when we do the tower, you're not going to fall. Just focus on a spot ahead of you and you'll keep your balance. Ginny, you have to be quick and sharp with your movements. Smile the whole time. Ready? Let's go!" Henrietta said, and the three girls got into their line. They were smiling. Henrietta stepped forward two steps and kneeled down. "Ready, and…" Henrietta started, and then the girls began to cheer. "Don't stop, get it get it!"

Henrietta stood up as the girls put their left hand into the air then kicked their left leg up…high.

"We've got to win it win it!"

Backwards spin to the left and then they kicked their left legs up…high again.

"It's time to work it out!"

One step to the left then their right hands went into the air as they took two giant steps backwards.

"So let me see you roll with it!"

They all did somersaults forwards. They smiled as they prepared to repeat the cheer…a little louder this time

"Don't stop, get it get it!"

They stood up and got into one straight line.

"We've got to win it win it!"

They put quickly squatted down to the ground and stood back up and did a criss cross clap on their arms.

"It's time to work it out!"

Ginny and Henrietta turned to face Hermione as they all squatted down. Hermione placed her feet in their hands and held on to their shoulders.

"So let me see you roll with it!"

They hoisted Hermione up into the air and as they did that she threw her hands into the air, smiling, keeping her balance perfectly.

The Weasleys (which was at this time Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, and Ron) and Harry clapped cheerfully and the twins let out cat calls. "One, two three," Ginny and Henrietta said as they threw Hermione up into the air and formed a cradle with their arms as Hermione landed perfectly in them and stood up, grinning widely.

She turned to Ginny and Henrietta. "I did it!" she exclaimed. "I really did it!"

"Yeah you did, 'Mione, and you'll do it again at the tryouts!" Henrietta practically screamed.

"That was wonderful," Mrs. Weasley told the girls. "You'll make the team for sure! And with only one day's practice!"

"Hermione, that stunt was wonderful!" Mr. Weasley added.

"That was brilliant, Hermione," Harry patted her on the back.

"Wicked," Ron commented.

"Well, thanks," Hermione said nervously. "I just hope I can do that well at tryouts."

"You'll do fine," Harry said.

"Yeah, you always do," Ron added.

Hermione just gave them a weak smile as they all headed inside as the last rays of sunlight for the day diminished behind the horizon.

**Well I hope you liked it! I should have the next chapter up soon! I'm really getting into this one! Read and Review and even Flame if you want because this story's too good to let the Flames bring me down! Much love, ~Kadence~**


End file.
